


Show Off

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [55]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Yona is watching Hak, and he can’t help but to show off a little.





	Show Off

Yona looked out the window of her room, down below was Hak training a few of castle soldiers. Yona smiled slightly as Hak was able to avoid a blow of one of the swords that came his way.

“Yona!” She heard her father call out to her. Yona smiled as she turned to greet her father. Her father did not say anything until he had shut the window, preventing her from seeing Hak down below.

“What are you doing?! You know I don’t like you looking at the soldiers while they train.” King Il said as he grabbed Yona’s hands into his own.

“I’m sorry Chichue but I was just watching Hak.” Yona apologized.

King Il looked at his daughter before letting out a sigh then giving her a smile. “It is alright Yona. We have to discuss some plans for your birthday that come soon.” King Il turned and walked out of the Pavilion holding his daughter hand as he leads her out of the room.

“Of course,” Yona said as she glanced over her shoulder at the closed window then followed her father.

 

Hak heard the window close and looked up to see that it was closed. He had known, Yona was watching him train the soldiers but now his movements were slower and he was distracted allowing one soldier to make a hit on him.

The soldier who had landed the blow looked at him with horror, expecting to be reprimanded for his transgression. 

“Good hit,” Hak said to him. The soldier smiled, 

“However,” Hak continued before striking the soldier down.”You need to follow through even if it just training. You have to follow through every attack knowing it may be your last. Everyone got that.”

“Yes!” The soldier echoed in unison.

“Then let us get back to training,” Hak said, motioning for the next soldier to step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna


End file.
